Why Me?
by zoey5211
Summary: This is a twist on the Mortal Instruments. Jace and Clary are in love read to find out more.


**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE. I am still trying to figure out FanFiction so there might be some typos.I apologize for any mistakes please review and tell me if you have any comments - zoey5211**

**Jace's POV**

"Clary,wake up there is a demon attack downtown and they need to recruits!" I said. "Jace,why do I have to come I was sleeping" Clary said as she was putting on her shadow hunting gear. "You have to come because I enjoy messing with you." "Okay fine I will because you were so nice,not!" Clary said as she was walking out the door. "I heard that!"I said to see what her response was. "You were meant to." she said with a devilish grin. "Where should I draw the portal to?"she asked. "Like I said,downtown"I said,with a hint of sarcasm. "Fine, when are you going to stop staring at my butt and walk through the portal? Oh by the way does my hair look okay?" she asked. "It looks great as always,Sweet-heart." I said. "By the way sweetie, I love you." she said as she closed in the space between us. "Does my hair really look okay?" she asked. "It looks beautiful." I said while bending down so my lips touched hers she wrapped her arms around my neck and slipped her hands into my hair.I opened my mouth up more to her to accept the kiss and deepen it.I pulled away a few seconds later. We were both breathless finally she said,"Now we really need to go and help with the demon." I never really understood why she chose to love me even though I was kind of a jerk at first when I met her.

When we arrived there, Alec and Isabelle were already there fighting the demon. I could have sworn I killed that thing the last time I fought it. I realized that it was bigger,that meant that the demon I killed a while back was just a baby. A smirk rose up on my face, this was going to fun. We ran in and started helping Alec and Isabelle,who were now smiling while they were moving faster and with more grace than any mundane could."What took you so long?We heard about this after you and got here faster than you guys, Alec is a freakishly deep sleeper!" Isabelle said "LIAR!I am not a deep sleeper." Alec protested. "Face the facts you guys were slow." Isabelle said. "Clary decided it would be a good idea to do her hair again." I said. "No that is not how it went!" she said as she stabbed the demon with her blade in the eye,"Someone would not step through the dang portal!" Clary said. "I wanted to but someone decided it would be the right time to kiss me." I said. "Hey you voluntarily kissed me, you cloud have pulled away."she said. "That's the thing I didn't want to." I said. "Hey!You two lovebirds knock it off now,we have a demon to kill!" Isabelle said."Clary,I'm sorry your right I was the one who kissed you, and it was totally worth being late!"I laughed and stabbed the demon in the heart,the demon immediately caved in on itself and burned into ash."You guys Clary and I will meet up with you,okay?" I said. "Fine" said Isabelle and grabbed Alec by the arm waiting for Clary to draw a portal back to the Institute. Clary looked cute when she was concentrating on drawing a portal. When she was done drawing Alec and Isabelle waved good-bye and stepped through it.

**Clary's POV**

I drew the portal for Alec and Jace and took a step back,after I finished.I watched them wave good-bye and turned around once they stepped through."Where do you want to go?"I asked Jace."Anywhere that makes your heart content, sweet-heart" he said."Well then lets go to the park." I said. "Which one do you want to go to?" he asked."Well I really love that one with the pond that you can swim in,that means that we would have to go get our bathing suits from the Institute though. Because you know how much I love to swim."he flashed me a devilish grin and I playfully slapped him on the arm."Don't even think about it!" he said before I could turn around to go draw a pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly.I opened my mouth up to his to deepen the kiss,his mouth explored mine and my mouth explored his,he pushed my back against the ally wall and propped me up against his hips and wall,his the hands slipped under my shirt and made small circles on my skin with his thumb on the small of my way I liked him to. After what felt like minutes of pure bliss I pulled away from him and nuzzled my lips on his ear he whispered,"We should probably go and get our swim suits and head to the Institute."he said as he lowered me back onto the ground."Ya, I guess we should." I said,through heavy breaths.I drew a portal and we stepped through it.

**Once again all rights go to Cassandra Clare,please review and tell me what you think.-zoey5211**


End file.
